


chains that bind us

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: “You’re so adorable like this, my dear.”





	chains that bind us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You're so adorable"
> 
> well this is fucked up, lol

“You’re so adorable like this, my dear,” Gellert purred as he ran his fingers through Albus sweaty locks of hair. Albus glared at him and tried to pull his head away, but Gellert’s firm grip around his neck prevented him from getting too far.

“Now, now this is for your own good, my love,” Gellert said soothingly as he ran his eyes over the lovely figure in front of him.

Albus was chained to the floor by his legs, and cuffs were holding his hand behind his back. He was wearing the same outfit that Gellert had taken him in, a lovely three-piece suit that flattered his figure excellently. The clothes were a bit rumbled from sitting in the floor all night, and Albus’ tie swung loosely around his neck. Albus’ eyes were still the lovely shade of blue Gellert remembered them being, but the feeling they held was measurably less fond than Gellert was used to.

But that was rather understandable considering the circumstances. Gellert had hardly expected someone of Albus’ will to subjugate so easily after all. No matter, Gellert was sure he would come around in time.

His greatest regret was the necessity of covering Albus beautiful mouth with a muzzle, but he could hardly make it easier for him to try to escape. After all, he was as talented as Gellert was in charming people to his will. But he did regret that it was needed, as he did so miss Albus’ clever remarks and their endless debates. He had never found anyone who could keep up with him as Albus did, hence why Gellert found himself in this unfortunate situation.

Gellert had waited for Albus to come back to him, but as it had seemed more and more likely that he would never do so willingly, Gellert had decided to take matters into his own hands. Kidnapping him had been ridiculously simple, that castle of his had a severe security problem.

Albus made a muffled sound that sounded like his name. Gellert met his eyes and found them moist with unshed tears. He raised his hand and caressed Albus’ cheek with his thumb.

“Shh, mein Lieber, everything will be alright,” he whispered, “I will let you go once you come to your senses.”

Tears spilt over Albus’ cheeks as he blinked his eyes. He let out one more muffled sound before he leaned his head against Gellert’s palm.

“Ja, das ist richtig, mein Liebling. Everything will be alright. You shall see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ Gellert wtf
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
